


I am The Dark

by TubbyCal



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TubbyCal/pseuds/TubbyCal
Summary: A short one-off story from the point of view  of King Falls favorite hero, The Dark.  A night of watching over the city, and a phone call into the little radio station.





	I am The Dark

I am The Dark. I roam the streets at night, keeping King Falls safe. I do everything I can, for it is my duty to protect this town I love. It is my duty to stop lawbreakers, no matter how little or large their crimes are. Form the Science Institute, to litter bugs. I know what you’re thinking… ‘oh but The Dark, why would someone as awesome as you care about people littering’ to witch I say, you sound stupid. Shut up. We only have one earth, and we need to treat it right! You there throwing your coffee cups out the window of you care, you are just as bad as the Science Institute, of not WORSE! That’s right you heard me. You are screwing up the fragile ecosystem because you don’t care enough to get a reusable cup. You know most places now will gladly fill one for you if you bring them in? It’s that easy people! Some places even give you a discount. And- while we’re at it. Get reusable straws, stop it with the one-time use ones. For real. 

Where was I? Oh, right! Fighting crime in King Falls. The law man is trying his best and all, but I know there is something more I can do, and now with the science institute off my back, for the most part, I can focus on my duty! I hide in the shadows as I watch our Mayor talk with Howard Ford Beauregard, The Third. No doubt talking about the election and the 2nd best small town in America award. Witch is still a great achievement, but, I know it’s something they will used against those two nuts on the late night radio. They are my number three. My number one is me, my number to, is also me. I’ve got to have my own back, I never know who I can or can’t trust here! If they take down the Sammy and Ben show, I’m down connections. Not that I need them. It’s just nice to know I can have a place that will listen when I phone in with some hot tips! Even if Samuel does belittle me. 

My superbe lip reading skills pick up that this is all a part of their plan. The second small town thing was a scam? I can’t say that I’m surprised. I pick up that they will ‘shut them down before they shut us down.’ Oh. As I try to get closer to the window, I see a figure approach it so I use my awesome ninja skills to duck away. Dammit. They closed the blinds. But, now I know something. 

I dart off into the public place, scaling buildings like they are monkey bars on a playground. Having amazing upper body strength, and killer abs really is a gift. But I wasn’t born this awesome. It takes work, and dedication. Something some of you out there will never know! If you wanna have the body of an action hero, like me, you have got to earn it, protein, work out, lift, run! No excuses. 

I perch myself on top of a building, and watch over the town I protect. Scanning the streets for hoodlums. Or, that pest, the Dirt. I need to show him who the real hero is. Here’s a hint: It’s me! I am the hero of this town, not that joke. Jacob Williams is trying to steal my fire, and he is going to get burned for it! Not literally, because that would be arson, and arson is a crime. C-R-I-M-E. 

Then, I spot something in the distance, and with my parkour skills, leap from one rooftop to another, getting closer to the shady goings on. Quickly, I pull out my phone and call the station.  
“King Falls AM” Samuel greets “you are live. Care to share your thoughts on-”

“Samuel” I say “I have no time for your boring topic of the day. There are more important things going on than a new recipe for hummus!” I hear an audible grone for Samuel as I speak. 

“Oh great, its Dark again. Oh wait- I’m so sorry THE Dark” Sammy snaps at me. 

“See, it’s not that hard. The ‘the’ is an important part of my name, Sam. I wouldn't go around calling King Falls just Falls! Or you just Ammy, would I? No!” 

Ben audibly snorts at thay “I don’t know dude, Ammy seems rather fitting” he jokes. 

“Sure” Sammy retorts “I’ll juse call you En than. Or Enny.” 

“Only Emily can call me Enny, you know this” Ben joked back.

“Don’t you mean Mily?”

I groan “enough with the jokes, gentlemen” I say “we have important issues at hand!”

“Like the litterbug of 14th street important? Or putting your life in danger for something Troy should be doing important?” 

“I know you’re trying to belittle me Samuel but littering is a real crime. If I catch you littering, I will not hesitate to kick your ass! You think just one little piece of trach, one toss away container is nothing! You are part of the problem, Samuel!” 

“Did you have a point for calling in tonight” Ben interrupts me “I’m all for not littering, save the earth and all that. But if you’re just going to preach some captain planet stuff, I’m going to have to hang up.” 

“Captain Planet is a hero we all need” I tell him.

“A hell of a lot more than you” Sammy interrupts. Again.

“Don’t make me come up there, Sam! You know I will!” I warn him. Of course, it was more to just frighten the man. He and Ben are allies to me, and beating the shit out of one of them would only cause me to lose them. It’s not like I can’t do it alone, but the people need to know. They need to know someone is keeping the city safe, and they need to know what is really going on in the shadows! 

I hear a sigh from the other end of the phone followed by Sammy saying “just make it quick so I can get this headache over with.”  
“Gladly” I say. I watch the figure as it moves, slowly with hands in its pockets “I’m following a perp right now” I inform them “he hasn’t done anything yet, but I just know he’s going to. What other reason could someone have for walking around this late, dressed in all dark clothing?” 

“I ask myself that every time you call in” Sammy says “are you sure you didn’t just pass by a window and catch your reflection?” 

“If I did, I’d see my sick abs, Sam. And you know no one can resist staring at them” I say “now- can I get back to the perp? He has something in his pockets, I can’t quite tell what it is.” I say, slowly getting closer to them as I speak to the radio boys. 

Suddenly the purp turns around. Spray paint! In the face! I let out a yell and swing my fist at them “you little, you can’t tag The Dark!” 

“The Dark” I hear Ben say “what’s going on? Did you just say tag?”

“Spray paint Ben! I’ve been tagged, my cool super suit is ruined now. There is a big, white line across the face. How am I supposed to be The Dark now?” 

“Maybe this should be a reason you give up this bullshit act” Sammy quips.

“Oh you’d love that wouldn't you” I say back, still fighting the perp, bringing him down to the ground. Of course, they fought back, grunting and kicking at me as I pinned them. 

“Call Troy, tell him I have a vandile pinned outside of King Falls High School.” I look at the wall and let out a sigh. 

“BE WELL” painted in bold white letters across the wall. This- wasn’t good. Not only were they defacing a school, they were writing something that could be argued to be a cult message. “You-” I hiss out, grabbing the pers arm tighter in my grip “I will be sure you are set with community service of cleaning this up! Along with any other mess you’ve made in this town.” 

“Did someone paint genitalia on the school” Sammy asks, in that all too condescending voice. 

“No! Geeze, let me get to that have some patients. You think you’d know a thing or two about that, dad.” I huff, pressing the phone against my ear with my shoulder as a ziptie the perp, remaining on top of him. 

“Then what is it” Ben asks. 

“They sprayed a phrase, I’m sure the two of you are all too familiar with” I tell them “I almost don’t want to say it out loud, but… it says be well.” I could feel the fear the pair felt over the phone, don’t ask me how. It was sudden, and intse. 

“I’m sure it’s just some little punk trying to scare us” Sammy says after a moment of silence “like the calls we’ve been getting non-stop. They know you call in, they know you listen late at night so they worked out a plan.”

“You really think someone would go this far for a prank” Ben asks “Sammy, come on dude. This is a little more than just a prank at this point. 30 calls this week! Three Zero!” 

“Well, Troy, if you’re listening head on down to the public high school. Maybe you can catch this hooligan-” 

“Hooligan, Sammy? Really” Ben asks. 

“How else would you describe him?”

“The Dark or the BE WELL tagger?” 

“Both, honestly. Tho, I’d use the word ‘pest’ to describe The Dark.”

“I’m still here, Sammy. Your words don’t hurt me. Tell your law buddy that when he gets here the perp will be tied to the chain link fence. I must take my leave, crime never rests boys. I will call you if anything else comes up. Until then be afraid! Be afraid of the-” 

They hung up on me. How dare they! Before I finished my catchphrase nonetheless. I won’t let this slide. Quickly I call them back as I break away from the scene, leaving the pero tied up as I said I would.

It takes a few minutes to get through, but the second I hear a voice on the other end I shout “be afraid of the dark. HA!” Then I hung up, before they could speak. Who has the last laugh now boys? It’s me. It’s The Dark!


End file.
